


The Tortured Templar

by lyriumandbiotics



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:07:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumandbiotics/pseuds/lyriumandbiotics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Dragon Age Origins, about what happens to Cullen in Kinloch Hold. Not exactly rape, but sexual assault. It's not very graphic, but you should avoid if you are sensitive to either subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tortured Templar

“Cullen,” the voice was no more than a whisper in his ear. He felt the heat of breath on his neck. He knew who the voice belonged to before he opened his eyes. It was Anabel, a beautiful young mage who had lived in the tower almost as long as him. Cullen opened his eyes and saw her lying next to him. She was almost ethereal in her beauty, with her hair falling loose around her face and her smooth skin aglow in the moonlight. Anabel's breasts were exposed, her nipples erect from the chill of the night air. The sight caused a fire to stir in his stomach. But he was confused. Why was she there?

“Anabel?” Cullen mumbled. His head felt cloudy, his mouth dry, “what? Why -”

“Shh,” Anabel placed a soft finger against his lips, “relax.” She began to trail her hand down his chest. Years of unfulfilled lust had left Cullen’s body sensitive to every little touch. His skin erupted into goose pimples wherever Anabel’s fingers brushed him. His body ached for her.

“I don’t understand…”

“Just relax,” Anabel insisted. She moved closer to him and captured his mouth in a kiss. She tasted like mint and a little like alcohol. Though that was impossible, there was no alcohol at Kinloch Hold. Cullen let out a soft sigh as he opened his mouth to allow her tongue to slip past his lips. He wrapped one arm around her neck and wound his fingers into her hair.

Anabel’s hand moved down his body, sliding over his stomach, then along his hips. Cullen felt her warm fingers wrap around the shaft of his cock.

Cullen's breath caught in his throat. “Oh, Maker,” he moaned.

“Doesn’t that feel good?” Anabel said, her lips still pressed against his.

“Yes,” he whispered. Anabel's lips traveled down Cullen's jawline to his neck. She began to kiss and bite the sensitive skin there, while working his cock with one hand. He could feel himself getting erect as the tension began to grow in his stomach. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and rolled down into his eyes.  

“I know what you want, Cullen,” Anabel mumbled against his neck, “I know you want me. You need me.” She moved so that she was on top of him, one knee on either side of his hips. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. Cullen started to massage them, feeling how firm and perfect they felt in his hands. Anabel moaned softly and bit her bottom lip as Cullen ran his thumbs over her nipples. 

"Mmm, yes," Anabel moaned,"that feels good. Cullen, tell me you want me. Tell me, and you can have me."

Anabel began to roll her hips in a circular motion. Cullen could feel the heat of her above him, and yearned to enter her. He gripped her waist and arched his back to feel her grind against him. _'_ _Maker, forgive me,’_ he thought.

“I-I want you,” Cullen said. 

“Then take me,” Anabel said. She raked her fingernails down his chest and suddenly, something didn’t feel quite right.

Cullen opened his eyes. It looked like Anabel. Her round, youthful face stared at him in the dim glow of the moon. Straw coloured hair tumbled around her shoulders, her eyes bright and wide. The room looked like the one he occupied at Kinloch Hold, with its stone grey walls and high ceilings. But something was off. Anabel's nails had been too sharp on his skin; her voice a little too deep.

The realization was upon him in an instant. A feeling of cold dread gripped his chest. “This…this isn’t real,” Cullen said. Even as he spoke, the room around him flickered and changed. He wasn’t in his room; he didn’t know where he was. The woman on top of him was not Anabel, but a demon with blue-grey skin and violet eyes.

“No!” Cullen attempted to push her away with all the force he could muster.

“Why?” the demon, looking again like Anabel, purred. “This is what you want, is it not?”

“No. This is not what I want.”

The demon smirked at him, “lies. I’ve seen inside your head, little Templar. I know your deepest desires, your need to be touched. You are so built up, you’re just about ready to pop." She began to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples with thumb and forefinger, "You desire this mage. You’ve lusted after her for some time. You dream about her. Now you can have her.” 

Cullen closed his eyes, “no, not like this. I never wanted this. This isn’t real.”

“But why should it matter?” The demon leaned forward, bringing her face within centimetres of his. Cullen tried to ignore the feeling of her breasts pressed against his chest. “It will feel real,” she hissed, her lips brushing his, “it will feel just as good. Let me show you.”

Cullen felt the demon’s warm lips press against his, and her tongue intruded into his mouth. She began to roll her hips again, rocking back and forth against him. He tried to push her off, but she was heavier and stronger than him. A few tears escaped Cullen’s eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He did not want this. He did not want to have her this way.

“Stop,” he mumbled against her mouth, “stop. I don’t want this. I don’t want this!”

The demon stopped kissing him and sat up, “your mouth says one thing, your body another.” She began to touch his cock again, to grip the shaft with a strong, inhuman hand.

“No!” Cullen shouted, as he thrashed underneath her, “you cannot have me. I will not allow it. Be gone, demon!”

“I will have you,” she said. Her smirk made Cullen’s skin crawl. “I will have you, little Templar. Just you wait.”

The room around them shimmered, and the demon faded away. Cullen woke up in the same prison he’d been put in by Uldred, next to the Harrowing chamber. The tortured screams of his friends echoed around him. 

Cullen crawled to the corner of the room, where he emptied his stomach contents onto the floor. He retched and heaved until his throat burned with bile. Cullen could still feel the demon's lips on his. He could still smell her scent. He felt exhausted, his whole body aching, skin hot and clammy. But Cullen knew he could not sleep. He no idea how many times the demon had tried to tempt him this way. How many times had she crawled on top of him, wearing Anabel’s face? How many times would it take before he gave up, and gave in to his desire? Cullen pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.

“ _I will have you, little Templar_ ,” the demon’s voice echoed around him.

“Maker, save me,” he cried, and pressed his hands over his ears to block out the screaming.


End file.
